DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This core will obtain leukemic cells from all CML patients at CPMC. The cytogenetic and PCR data for the 9;22 translocation, clinical and treatment information will be obtained. Protein and RNA samples from these cells and from control cells will be generated and supplied to all projects. Dr. Nichols will supervise this core.